


The Umbrella Academy Imagines (reader-inserts)

by gardenofstories



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Reader-Insert, the umbrella academy fanfiction, the umbrella academy imagines, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofstories/pseuds/gardenofstories
Summary: Reader-insert imagines and drabbles for the characters from the Netflix show: The Umbrella Academy. I have not read the comics yet, so everything will be based on the episodes from the show. If you have not seen all the episodes, be warned that you may read spoilers within my writing.So far, I have only written about the main characters (Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben, and Vanya). Enjoy!





	1. Introduction

Hello, I recently began to write imagines on my tumblr for the characters from The Umbrella Academy after I finished watching the show. All of these have been requested, and are from prompt lists so some may have the same prompt (but for different characters). These are all reader-insert; they are written in second person POV, and Y/N means "your name".

Some of these imagines will be NSFW, but I will put it in the summary so you won't be alarmed or anything. NONE of these will be NSFW with Five. Because although the character is mentally an adult, the actor is a minor so I will not be writing anything that is more than kissing for him. 

I hope you all enjoy them. They've done really well on tumblr so I decided to try posting them here as well for fans who don't have a tumblr account. If you like my writing, please leave kudos and comments! If you have requests, please send them through my tumblr (you can do it without an account). My tumblr account is gardenofstories.tumblr.com


	2. Diego Hargreeves - "Unless someone's dying, we're not leaving this bed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego x reader. Diego and reader have a day off and spend the morning in bed.

You were snuggled up to Diego in his childhood bed, back pressed against his bare chest. He had one hand on your hip, fingers tracing shapes on the exposed skin between your pyjama pants and your shirt. His other arm was underneath your side, hand holding yours against the bed. 

“I wish we had more mornings like this,” you murmured, voice still heavy with sleep.

Diego hummed. “So do I. But, hey, we’re both off today so we can spend as long as we like here. Unless someone’s dying, we’re not leaving this bed.”

A smile formed on your face. “I like the sound of that.”

His hand moved to your thigh and he gave it a gentle squeeze. “And we can spend our time doing whatever we want to do.”

“Diego,” you chastised, “your siblings are all here.”

“So?” he asked, fingers making their way to your inner thigh.

“So, we can’t just have sex while they’re in the same house. What if they hear us? Or worse, what if they walk in? You know they have no boundaries. Especially Five and Klaus.”

Diego’s chest rumbled against your back as he laughed. “Babe, it’ll be fine. Where’s the fun in always playing it safe?”

You shrugged and his hand went right between your thighs, making your stomach tighten with anticipation. “I guess it could be fun.”

“That’s the spirit, babe,” he murmured, kissing the back of your neck softly. He then moved so he was on top of you, legs on either side and one hand still between your legs.

You leaned up to press your lips against his and when you did, he cupped your cheek with his free hand. With the feeling of his lips on yours, your worries about his siblings quickly left your mind and all you could think of was Diego.


	3. Klaus Hargreeves - "They don't deserve you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and reader are friends. Reader is in an emotionally abusive relationship and Klaus comforts them.

Klaus walked into his bedroom to see you lying on his bed, back facing the door.

“Y/N?” he asked. “When did you get here?”

“A little while ago,” you answered quietly. Your shoulders shook, and you swallowed hard.

“Are you cold?” he asked, making his way over to get a better look at you.

“Only cold hearted, apparently,” you replied with a slight smile, though no happiness showed from it.

As Klaus took in your appearance, his eyebrows knit together. Red eyes, flushed skin, tear-stained cheeks, dull gaze. “What did they say?” he asked, already knowing who caused you to feel that way.

You shrugged and pushed yourself up into a seated position. “Just th’I’m a two f-faced bitch. Aand th-that I’m lucky to have them because nobo-dy else will take me.”

“Are you drunk?” he asked. He knew the answer based on the smell of your breath, though.

Again, you shrugged.

Klaus sat beside you and put his hand on your knee. Trying not to think of the alcoholic scent on you, he said, “They don’t deserve you, you know. Anything they say to you is wrong and just plain mean. Anyone would be so damn lucky to have you. They’re an ass, Y/N, and you’re too amazing to associate yourself with them.”

Your vision blurred as tears pooled in your eyes. “Why are they so cruel?”

Klaus’ heart broke at how sad you sounded. He pulled you in for a hug and rubbed circles onto the small of your back. “I don’t know. But you don’t deserve it. You deserve to be treated like royalty. You should be worshiped, not just tossed aside and belittled.”

You sniffed and leaned your head against his chest, listening to the steady thrumming of his heart. “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“Of course not. Stay as long as you need.”


	4. Five Hargreeves - "You're bleeding all over my rug!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five x reader. Romantic or platonic. Five comes to the reader's house with an injury, so the reader helps him clean it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys so much for so much support already!! I really appreciate it. xx

A knock came at your door, drawing your thoughts from the book you were reading. Your brow furrowed. It was nearly ten o’clock at night, who the hell would be knocking on your door at this hour? You made your way to the door, gripping the book in your hand just in case you had to make a sudden movement against whoever it was.

You opened the door a crack and saw Five standing there, holding his side.

“Five?” you asked, opening the door fully. “Why are you here so late?”

He stepped inside. “Needed somewhere to go.”

“Couldn’t you go home?”

“I don’t want to deal with my family right now,” he replied, moving into your living room.

You followed him and that’s when you saw the blood soaking through his shirt. “Five! What the hell happened?”

“Ran into some trouble,” he answered.

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to tell me?” You frowned and looked at his side after putting your book down. “You’re bleeding all over my rug!”

Five looked down. “It’s just one drop. I wouldn’t call that ‘all over’.”

You took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. “Shirt off.”

He sighed, but obeyed, tossing his ripped and bloodied shirt to the floor.

You sucked in a breath. He had a deep gash in his side, probably from some sort of knife. “God, Five. Will you ever stop putting yourself in danger? Who did this? Was it the people in masks? Or someone else you pissed off?”

Five remained silent.

You went to the medicine cabinet and took out rubbing alcohol and gauze. Then, you worked on cleaning his wound and applying pressure. “One of these days you’re going to get yourself killed. You’ll get cut or shot at in a major artery and you’ll bleed out. Or you’ll get beaten to death. Or you could be tortured…”

Still, Five stayed silent. He stared ahead at the wall, barely flinching as you worked away at his wound.

“Feel free to pitch in at any time,” you grumbled.

“I’m just enjoying you fussing over me,” he said.

You rolled your eyes. “Of course you are.”

“No, really, I am.” He looked at you, then. “It makes me realize that… you really care for me. I haven’t felt this way in years, or ever.”

You smiled softly and pressed a clean pad of gauze against his side. “I do care for you a lot, Five. Which is why I get so scared whenever you’re out on a mission and when you come back hurt.”

He nodded slightly. “I’m sorry for worrying you. Don’t worry about me not coming back, okay? I always do, and I always will.”

“You can’t promise that,” you muttered.

“I can. I have to make it out alive because I have you waiting for me when I do.”


	5. Diego Hargreeves - "Klaus! Get out of here!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego x reader. ***NSFW*** Klaus walks in on Diego and the reader being intimate.

You threw your head back against the pillows, a moan escaping from your lips as Diego gave your clit a gentle suck. “Fuck,” you hissed, reaching down to grip his shoulder.

He hummed softly, the vibrations making their way to your core.

“Feel good, baby?” he murmured, swiping his tongue down to your opening.

You groaned, lifting your hips off the bed.

Diego smirked and held them down. “Shh, babe, my siblings will hear you.”

“And whose fault w-would that b-be?” you asked, trying not to scream in pleasure.

“Not mine,” he replied, kissing your clit. “I don’t see how it could possibly be mine.”

“You’re the one wh-who started this,” you retorted, back arching.

Before Diego could reply, another voice was heard, “Bro, you do have your face up her vagina. It’s kind of your fault.”

You let out a startled scream and Diego quickly moved up to cover you from his brother’s view. You hid behind him, cheeks burning red.

“Christ!” Diego shouted. “Klaus! Get out of here!”

“And miss the climax?” he asked, tilting his head, eyes spotting your face. “Hello Y/N.”

You gave him an awkward smile. “Hi Klaus…”

Diego flipped him off. “What the hell do you want?!”

“Luther’s called a family meeting,” Klaus said with a shrug. “I can tell them you’re busy. We wouldn’t want dear Y/N to miss out on her orgasm, now would we?”

Diego groaned and grit his teeth. “I’ll be there in a minute. And shut the door!”

Klaus grinned and wiggled his fingers in a goodbye before leaving the room.

Diego flopped down on the bed next to you. “God, I hate this family sometimes.”

The embarrassment of the situation was leaving, and now all you felt was amusement. You let out a giggle and Diego looked at you with furrowed brow.

“Why aren’t you like, dying of embarrassment or something?”

“Should I be?” you asked with a smirk. “D, you have to admit, that was pretty funny.”

He looked you over, and once he realized you were genuinely amused and not just trying to mask your embarrassment, he chuckled. “I guess, but he still should have knocked.”

“It’s Klaus, when does he ever knock?”

“Good point.” Diego sighed and sat up. “I’ll be back soon, all right?”

You pouted. “Maybe I’ll get myself off while you’re gone, then.”

Diego looked at you, eyes dark with lust. “You do that, and I’ll fuck you until the whole neighbourhood hears you screaming my name.”

A shudder ran down your spine and you nodded slightly. “Hurry back.”


	6. Klaus Hargreeves - "Braid my hair?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus x reader, platonic/friends. Klaus visits the reader late at night after a rough day.

You were nearly asleep when loud pounding at your door jolted you awake. You looked to your clock. 11:32pm. You frowned and stood up slowly, trying to think of who could be at your door so late. Then, as your brain woke itself up, a name came to mind: Klaus.

You rushed to the front door and opened it, revealing your best friend. “Hey, everything okay?” you asked, knowing he only came to you late at night when something was wrong.

He shook his head slightly and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. “I miss him.”

Your heart broke at how sad and vulnerable he sounded. You pulled him in for a tight hug. “I know. I’m so sorry.”

When Klaus had told you he’d been sent back in time, fought in a war, fell in love, and watched his love die, you weren’t sure how to react. You talked to Five about it, knowing he had experience with time travel, and he explained how Klaus would have been affected by it all. You did your best to comfort Klaus; telling him stories to distract him, holding him when he needed to cry, doing whatever he asked as long as it didn’t put yourself or him in any danger.

“I keep hoping I’ll wake up and see him lying next to me, but…” Klaus sniffed and held you tighter.

You rubbed his back slowly. “What can I do to help?”

“Can you… braid my hair?” he asked sheepishly.

You smiled and nodded. “Of course. Go to the bedroom. I’ll make us some chamomile tea and then I’ll be right in to braid your hair.”

He nodded and shuffled towards your bedroom.

Once you had two mugs of hot tea, you went into your bedroom and placed them on your bedside table. Klaus was sitting on the edge just staring at the wall. “Ben says he wants some tea.”

You sat next to Klaus. “Tell him he can drink mine if he wants.”

Klaus turned his head to the corner where an armchair sat. “You hear that? Hear how good Y/N is to us?”

You smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

He took one of the mugs and blew on it gently. He sighed. “It’s not alcohol, but it’ll do.”

“Still sober?” you asked, beginning to comb your fingers through his hair.

Klaus nodded before taking a sip of tea. “One day.”

“I’m proud of you,” you told him, starting to work on a French braid on one side of his head.

He tilted his head back ever so slightly, eyes shutting with content as you worked with his short curls.

“I saw this bird today,” you said after a few moments, trying to distract him. “It was some sort of sparrow, I think. But then again, I’m not really good with birds so it could have been anything.”

Klaus huffed in laughter. “You once thought a dove was a pigeon.”

“In my defense, they look very similar.”

“They don’t, but sure.”

You rolled your eyes and tied off one braid. “Well, anyway, whatever it was, it was bathing in a puddle. It was very cute, actually. Like in the cartoons when a bird splashes around in water.”

“Sorry I missed it.”

“We can visit the park it was in tomorrow if you want,” you told him, starting on the other half of his hair. Once his hair was more or less all in two French braids, you rubbed in between his shoulder blades. “How do you feel?”

Klaus sighed and drank what was left of his tea. “Better. Thank you.”

“Good. Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“You didn’t drink your tea,” he pointed out, though he lay down on your bed.

You shrugged and lay next to him, pulling the blankets over the two of you. “Ben probably drank it all anyway.”

And then, Klaus smiled. A genuine, wholehearted smile that made your heart swell.


	7. Five Hargreeves - "Ever wonder what it would be like if we kissed?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five x reader. Feelings are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how old the reader is supposed to be when writing about Five soo, yeah. But thank you guys so freaking much for the support!!

You lay on your stomach on Five’s bed, watching as he scribbled chalk on his walls. He was muttering to himself, trying to figure out who could be responsible for the end of the world. Despite the horrific outcome that will occur in a few days, you couldn’t help but admire the way Five was handling it all. He was working so hard to figure it out, and wasn’t giving in to stress or despair, despite all he’d gone through. It was still hard to wrap your head around the fact that he was much older than his fifteen-year-old body appeared to be. You were friends with the Hargreeves’ when you were young after your dad helped Sir Reginald Hargreeves construct Grace. Though, you were several years younger than them at the time. You and Five had been especially close up until he disappeared. That was one of the worst days of your life.

“No, it can’t be them,” he muttered, drawing you from your thoughts.

“Why not?” you asked, frowning as you tried to make out any of what he was writing down.

“Too many variables,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the wall.

“Hm. Could it be me?” you asked teasingly.

Five glanced at you, brows furrowed. “What? No, of course not.”

You smiled. “What a relief.”

The corner of his mouth twitched, but he quickly got back to work.

“Hey, Five,” you drawled.

“Mm.”

“Ever wonder what it would be like if we kissed?”

His chalk screeched against the wall as he suddenly froze. It took him a few moments to look at you, and when he did he looked confused.

Your stomach twisted. Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything. “Just because we knew each other when we were young… I mean, I was a bit younger than you guys at the time, but now I’m a bit older… Well, I’m older than your body, not your mind, I guess. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” He put the chalk down and went over to you.

“If we kissed, it would just be…” you trailed off, unsure of where you were going with that sentence. You realized he was in front of you, then. He crouched down before you, brow still furrowed.

“What brought this on?” he asked softly.

You shrugged. “Just… a feeling that’s been nagging at me for a while. If you hadn’t disappeared, where would we be now? And what could we be now that you’re… the way you are?”

He bit his lip and frowned. “I don’t know. I… When I was away, I thought of you every day.”

“You did?” you asked with a smile.

He nodded and put his hands on your knees. “I know none of this is what you had in mind, and it’s probably very confusing for you—it’s still confusing for me even after all these years. But… we could see what it’s like.”

You bit your lip, smiling. You leaned down and he leaned up, your lips connecting. And, in that moment, Five felt as though being stuck in the future had been worth it.


	8. Vanya Hargreeves - "God, you're sexy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya x reader. Reader admires Vanya after watching her play the violin.

The sound of the violin filled Vanya’s apartment, echoing off of her walls and making its way around every corner. You had just finished up in the shower when she started to play, and a fond smile formed on your face. The sound of her playing the violin always seemed to calm you and put you into a good mood, no matter what was going on—like, say, learning that the world was ending in a week.

You wrapped your bathrobe around yourself and stepped out towards the sound of music. You found Vanya playing away in the living room, eyes shut as she focused on the song. You leaned against the wall, arms folded over your chest. She looked so at peace when she played; so content. It was something she didn’t always feel, especially when her family was in her life.

When the song ended, you clapped softly, making her jump and look at you suddenly. “Y/N, I didn’t hear you come back.”

You smiled. “I didn’t want to interrupt your playing.”

She smiled softly and put the violin in its case.

“That was beautiful, by the way,” you said, going towards her.

“Oh, thanks,” she said, sounding unsure of herself.

“I mean it,” you insisted. “You’re amazing, Vanya.”

She shrugged but smiled at your compliment. Her eyes moved over your body quickly and her cheeks tinted pink. “God, you’re sexy,” she murmured, so quietly you almost didn’t hear her.

With a cheeky smile, you said, “You’re not so bad, yourself.”

Her gaze met yours. “I’m not…”

“Shh,” you interrupted. “Stop putting yourself down. You’re very talented at the violin, and you’re super hot.”

She smiled meekly. “Thank you…”

You moved in to kiss her cheek but she turned her head so your lips hit hers instead. You couldn’t help but smile against her lips—they were always so soft and smooth against your lips, and they moved so gingerly, yet so full of lust. You cupped her face in your hand and she pulled back slightly.

“Maybe we could…” she trailed off, eyes moving down to where your robe was starting to part on your chest, exposing your still wet skin. “Move to the bedroom and I can take that robe off of you.”

You grinned. You loved it when she took the lead. You nodded, taking her hand in yours before dragging her to her bedroom.


	9. Diego Hargreeves - "Ever wonder what it would be like if we kissed?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego x reader. Reader visits Diego while drunk.

Diego drew a knife as he approached the door to his room within his work. It was late, and he wasn’t expecting anyone. The knocking grew louder, and he yanked the door open, arm back and ready to throw the knife at whoever was behind the door.

“Put that down!” you scolded. “Someone could get hurt!”

Diego rolled his eyes and put his knife back into its holder. “Y/N. What are you doing here?”

You shrugged and smiled. “I wanted to visit.”

“Um.” He looked at you closely. “All right, yeah, sure. Come on in.”

You stumbled into his room and he shut the door behind you.

“Are you drunk?” he asked, steadying your arm when you started to teeter.

You giggled and raised your hand, pointer finger and thumb held centimetres apart. “Maybe just a little.”

Diego smirked and helped you down to a chair near his bed. “Had a good time, I presume?”

You nodded, grasping his hand in yours. “Mostly. I drank, and danced, and then drank some more.”

“Sounds fun,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his hand away which caused you to pout.

“We should go out drinking together sometime,” you commented, leaning forwards with your elbows on your knees.

“Whenever we do that, we end up shit-faced drunk,” he said with a laugh.

You smiled at the sound of his laughter. “So? It’s always fun, isn’t it?”

“Until the hangover the next morning.”

You shrugged. “Worth it.”

He smirked. “Y/N, it’s late, you should probably get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” you said. “I want to dance more.”

“So why’d you come here?” he asked, not unkindly.

You stood and reached your hand out to him. “Because I wanted a dancing partner.”

Diego looked at your hand, brown eyes squinting in amusement. He then looked to your face and smiled. He took your hand, stood, and said, “I’m leading.”

“Lame,” you mumbled.

“If you lead, it’ll be a disaster. You’re too drunk to lead,” he said, putting his hands on your waist.

You sighed and draped your arms over his neck. “Too bad we don’t have any music.”

“If we had music, what kind would you want to play?”

“Something slow,” you said, leaning closer to him.

He bit his lip and moved one of his hands to take yours. He held them out to the side.

“Are we waltzing?” you asked excitedly.

He laughed lightly and nodded. “Follow my lead.”

As the two of you slowly danced around his room, you found yourself gazing into his eyes, a wide smile on your face. He smiled, almost sheepishly, and gave your hand a gentle squeeze. Even though you were drunk, your mind could think one thing very clearly: you were utterly and desperately in love with Diego Hargreeves.

“Ever wonder what it would be like if we kissed?” you blurted, making Diego stumble. He nearly stepped on your toes and you quickly said, “This is why I should have led!”

Diego laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” you admitted. “So?”

“So what?” he mused, extending his arm away from him so the two of you stepped away from each other momentarily.

“Have you ever wondered what us kissing would be like?” you asked, pulling him back in.

He caught your waist, hand gentle. “Only every day since I met you.”

You barely had time to say anything before Diego was dipping you, arms securely holding your form. A giggle bubbled from your lips. “Me too.”

“Let’s stop waiting,” he said softly, “and finally find out what it’s like.”

You smiled softly. “Um, this might be awkward, because I know you’re trying to be all romantic, but you holding me like this is hurting my back.”

Diego quickly lifted you back to standing, an apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry.”

He barely got the word out before your lips were smashing onto his.


	10. Luther Hargreeves - "Did you just cum on my stomach?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther x reader. !!NSFW!! Unprotected sex. Female reader.

You leaned your head back against the pillows, eyes shutting as your orgasm approached. “Fuck,” you hissed. “Lu-luther, I’m close.”

He grunted, thrusting his hips faster. “Me too.”

“R-remember,” you said breathlessly. “I don’t want to be getting pregnant, so you better not—” You cut yourself off with a loud moan.

Luther groaned in pleasure. “I know, baby girl. I’ll pull out.”

You nodded, reaching up to grip his bicep. You gripped the hair on his arm and arched your back.

“Cum for me,” he whispered, moving to kiss your neck.

Your knees started to shake as your high took over. You moaned and threw your head back. Your body filled with pure bliss and your pelvic floor pulsed around his cock.

Luther pulled out of you and as he moaned, you suddenly felt a hot liquid spread on your torso.

You gasped. “Luther! Did you just cum on my stomach?”

He breathed heavily, falling down on the bed beside you. “I told you I was going to pull out. You didn’t want me to cum in you.”

You laughed and reached over to the bedside table for tissues. “Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to cum on me. I thought it would go… I don’t know, on the bed.”

He huffed in laughter, a sound you didn’t hear enough of. “Sorry, babe.”

You shook your head as you wiped yourself clean. “It’s fine. It was just surprising, is all. Actually, it was kind of hot.”

Luther smiled and kissed you briefly. “Oh yeah?”

You nodded. “Not that I want to do this all the time, but it wasn’t that bad.”

“Well, I prefer to cum while I’m still inside of you,” he murmured, stroking your cheek gently.

“Then we’ll have to make sure we don’t run out of condoms again.”


	11. Five Hargreeves - "Braid my hair?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five x reader. Just some fluff.

You and Five were settled in for the night, lying in his childhood bed with your head on his chest and his arm around your torso. He was tracing shapes absentmindedly across your back, nails ever so slightly grazing your skin through your shirt. A shiver ran down your spine when his finger moved across your shoulder blade.

“You cold?” he asked, moving to pull the blankets up further.

“No, just a shudder,” you replied. “From your fingers.”

He nodded, smiling softly. “Want me to stop?”

“No,” you said, then a thought came to your mind and you smiled. “Actually, maybe. Could you braid my hair?”

He was silent for a few minutes, more surprised than anything else.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, or don’t know how.”

He cleared his throat. “No, I… I know how.”

Your smile widened. “You do?”

He nodded slightly. “Mom taught all of us when we were kids. Do you have a hair elastic?”

“In my sweater pocket,” you said, nodding towards the chair that your sweater sat on.

Five went and got the elastic and when he returned you were sitting up, running your fingers through your hair to get out any tangles.

He sat behind you, legs on either side of you. You put a hand on his knee as he started to gently run his fingers through your hair.

You sighed, tilting your head back so he could get better access to your hair.

“What kind of braid do you want?” he asked.

“You know how do to multiple kinds?” you asked, shocked.

“Like I said, Mom taught us. So? What kind?”

“Can you do French?”

He hummed in response and started to separate your hair.

You let your eyes shut, tiredness and relaxation taking over. Five was very gentle when braiding your hair, never pulling or twisting it. But, he made sure it was tight enough not to fall out. You were impressed by his braiding skills, considering he hadn’t had anyone’s hair to braid in ages.

“I know that you’ll be busy tomorrow, with, y’know, trying to stop the apocalypse, but is there any chance we could just stay in bed for a little while in the morning?” you asked, wanting nothing more than to just cuddle with him and talk.

Five tied off your braid and gave your shoulder a light kiss. “Tell you what, until noon unless someone’s dying, we’re not leaving this bed.”

You smiled widely and turned to face him. “If someone dies, I’ll kill them.”


	12. Klaus Hargreeves - "Have you seen my underwear?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus x reader. Morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much support this book has been getting! Thank you everyone. I really appreciate all of the hits, kudos, and comments. xx

When the morning sun hit your eyes, you groaned and turned your head to bury it in the closest thing you could find. You were expecting a pillow, but your forehead was met with skin. Your brow furrowed momentarily, then you remembered what had happened last night. The amazing thing that happened last night between you and Klaus. You opened your eyes and raise your head to gaze upon his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful—so at ease. Something he wasn’t often, but deserved to be more.

You smiled and then slowly got out of bed, careful not to disturb him. You figured it would be better if you left before his siblings woke up. You didn’t know how his family would react to seeing you leaving his bedroom, looking dishevelled. They barely knew you, despite you and Klaus having known each other for a while.

You managed to find most of your clothes, but couldn’t seem to spot your underwear. You pulled your shirt on over your head and squinted, gazing around the room.

“God, you’re sexy,” Klaus said, voice heavy with sleep.

Startled, you looked at him. “Did I wake you?”

He smiled lazily, eyes taking in your half naked body. “A little, but I don’t mind being woken up and getting to see this.”

You rolled your eyes, though smiled. “Have you seen my underwear?”

Klaus shrugged. “I tossed it near the dresser, I think. I don’t quite remember. I was too busy kissing your amazingly hot body last night.”

Your cheeks flushed as you thought of last night.

“Are you leaving?” he asked, as if suddenly realising why you’re getting dressed.

“I just don’t think your siblings would appreciate seeing me. I thought I’d sneak out before they woke up.”

Klaus sat up. “Y/N, the world is ending, do you really think they’ll care if they see you?”

You shrugged. You finally found your underwear half under the dresser. As you pulled them on, you said, “I don’t know. They just barely know me. What if they think poorly of me?”

“So what? I stopped caring about what my siblings think of me years ago. Diego will probably be happy for us, Allison will be a little awkward but ultimately be fine with it, Vanya’s not even here, Five won’t give a shit, and Luther… well, he may be a prick. But, when is he not?”

You smiled. Klaus had told you many stories about his siblings, so you knew them all mostly by reputation.

Klaus suddenly looked to the corner. He sighed. “Ben says he wishes he could forget what he saw and heard last night. But ignore him, he’ll get over it.”

You laughed lightly, looking to the corner Klaus looked at. “Sorry, Ben.”

Klaus smiled, patting the spot beside him. “Come back to bed. If the world really is going to end in a few days, wouldn’t you rather spend our final time together?” He paused, then added, “In bed?”

“I guess you’re right.” You went to him, climbing back into bed next to him.

“When have I not been right?”

“When you waxed your ass with chocolate pudding?”

Klaus laughed, lying down with his arms open. “No, that was fun.”

You rolled your eyes, lying on top of his chest. “If you say so.”

He grinned and pressed his lips to your cheek. You put your hand on his cheek and he moved his lips to yours. You moved so you were straddling him, kissing him harder as you did so.

After kissing for a few moments, you parted quickly. “Wait.”

“What?” Klaus asked, brow furrowed.

You looked around the room. “Ben, wherever you are, you might want to leave.”

Klaus smirked. “He left when you lay back down.”

You grinned. “Good, otherwise you’d never hear the end of it.”


	13. Klaus Hargreeves - "Unless someone's dying, we're not leaving this bed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus x reader. Five rudely wakes Klaus and the reader up.

Loud knocking on Klaus’ bedroom door woke both of you up. Klaus groaned and shoved his head into the pillow. “Go away!”

“Klaus, Y/N, get up,” Five yelled.

“No,” Klaus shouted, pulling you closer to him. You smiled softly and nuzzled yourself into his chest. You were quite comfy there with your boyfriend, and you didn’t want to involve yourself in whatever Five was planning this time.

The knocking stopped, and you and Klaus both sighed.

“Get up!” Five shouted, now right in front of the bed.

Startled, you let out a yelp.

Klaus jolted, eyes opening widely. “How many times have I told you not to do that?!”

Five just shrugged, and you glared at him. “What do you want, Five?” you asked, silently thanking God that you slept with clothes on.

“I think I might have a lead.”

Klaus groaned. “So go bother Luther. Y/N and I are staying here.”

Five rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such children.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Says the fifteen-year-old.”

Five grit his teeth. “Only my body is fifteen. And that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that I have a lead and we have to go.”

“Unless someone’s dying, we’re not leaving this bed,” Klaus said firmly.

Five huffed. “Klaus, unless we can figure out how to stop the apocalypse, everyone will be dying.”

Klaus looked at you and whispered, “Well, he’s not wrong.”

You sighed and pushed your hair off your face. “Fine. Give us half an hour to get ready.”

Five grunted then disappeared out of Klaus’ room.

Klaus groaned. “We really need to get our own place.”


	14. Five Hargreeves - "Are you drunk?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five x reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating this in a while. The end of the semester was busy and I didn't have much motivation or inspiration to write. Hopefully I'll be writing more now that it's summer.

Your bedroom door opened abruptly, causing you to jump in surprise. In stumbled Five, a lazy grin on his face. You put your book down on your bedside table as he walked in further.

“Five?” you asked, glancing to the clock on your wall. “What’re you doing here? It’s nearly midnight.”

“Just came to visit,” he slurred.

Your brow furrowed. “Are you drunk?”

“A little,” he admitted, plopping himself down onto your bed.

“Um. You do know that your body is fifteen, right?”

He shrugged. “Meh. My mind is much older, and I’ve been drunk plenty of times.”

You frowned. “All right… So why are you so drunk?”

Five looked at you, eyes moving quickly as he took in your features. “Because the world is ending, Y/N! The world is ending and we’re still not sure how to stop it.”

You put your hand on his shoulder gently. “Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out. We still have a few days left. We’re getting closer to figuring it out. I know we are. And I also know that you didn’t come back to us just to die in an apocalypse.”

His eyes widened.

“What?” you asked. “Did you just think of something?”

“I might be sick,” he said slowly.

Your nose wrinkled. “Not on my floor, please.”

He shook his head, a jaw-cracking yawn taking over. “Never mind. The feeling’s gone.”

You sighed. “Okay, I think it’s time for you to sleep.”

“M’not even tired,” he mumbled, eyes already starting to droop.

You stood up and gently pushed him down, covering his body with your blanket. “I’ll sleep in your room tonight, okay? We’ll talk about this more in the morning.”

You were met with silence and realize he was already knocked out. You smiled softly and shook your head, taking a moment to admire how peaceful he looked as he slept.


	15. Klaus Hargreeves - "Kiss me before I go crazy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus x reader. Klaus and the reader finally admit their feelings towards one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over how much support these imagines have been getting. Thank you all so much!

You and Klaus were sitting on the patio of your apartment, the dark of night surrounding you as the sound of a sleeping city filled the air. It was peaceful, nights like this spent with your best friend. What made those nights even better was when Klaus was sober for them. It didn’t happen all the time, but he would try to be sober—or at least not as intoxicated—when spending time with you.

“Is that a shooting star?” you asked suddenly, pointing up to the sky.

Klaus craned his neck and squinted. “I think it’s an airplane.”

You pouted. “Aw, man. I was going to make a wish.”

He smiled and looked to you. “What were you going to wish for?”

You shrugged and smirked. “I can’t say. Otherwise it wouldn’t have come true.”

“Well, you can’t wish on an airplane, so it won’t come true anyway,” he reasoned. “C’mon, tell me.”

You shook your head. “It’s embarrassing.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “Y/N, I probably would have wished for something dumb like a new throw blanket. It can’t be much worse.”

You laughed. “At least a throw blanket is practical. What I want is just… I don’t know.”

“You’re killing me with the suspense,” he said, feigning a heart attack.

You sighed. “Okay, but just… hear me out before you turn down my idea.”

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly and nodded.

“I was going to wish that… you and I were… I don’t know. More than friends?” you mumbled, playing with your fingers.

Klaus was silent for a few moments, and then said, “You were?”

You nodded, flicking your gaze to him momentarily before staring back down at your fingers.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we kissed?” he asked. “Because I have.”

You looked at him, eyes widening and heartrate quickening. “You have?”

He nodded and leaned closer. “Loads of times. I can’t remember a day going by when I didn’t think about that.”

You bit your lip. “So… you feel the same way, then?”

“That I want us to be more than friends? Hell yeah, I do. Y/N, I’m crazy about you. Have been for ages. I just didn’t think you liked me that way,” he admitted. “And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t like me romantically.”

You laughed lightly. “I felt the exact same way. God, we’re idiots.”

Klaus grinned. “Idiots in love?”

“Maybe,” you said with a smile. You looked down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. They were squinted in a smile. “So… are you going to kiss me before I go crazy?”

Klaus huffed in laughter and moved closer to you, leaning over the armrest of his chair. You put your hand on his cheek, fingers gently touching his beard. You stared at each other for a few moments, eyes conveying too many emotions to count. Then, your lips were on each other. Your eyes shut and you leaned in closer. He put his hand on your hip and kissed you harder, slipping a little tongue in.

A loud, shocking rumble of thunder split the air. You and Klaus both flinched from surprise and parted from the kiss. Rain started to fall from the clouds overhead.

Klaus smirked. “Guess the mood’s been officially killed, huh?”

You grinned. “The mood out here, maybe. But we could go inside and continue… If you want.”

“There’s nothing I want more than to kiss you all night long.”

“You stood up and extended your hands to him. He took them and stood.

“Nothing?” you asked, looking at him with fake innocence.

A grin widened across Klaus’ face. “Well, I could maybe think of a few things.”


	16. Klaus Hargreeves - "Klaus! Get out of here!"

You sang along to your speakers loudly as you soaked in the tub. Klaus was out with his siblings—or so you thought—so you were enjoying some time to yourself. You had candles lit, music playing, and lovely smelling bubble bath.

You leaned your head back, belting out the bridge.

When the song was over, clapping echoed through the bathroom. You screamed and jumped, splashing water onto the floor.

Klaus tsked. “That was lovely, but don’t make a mess, love.”

“Jesus, Klaus! You shared the shit out of me. When did you get back?” You reached over to pause your music, glaring at him for scaring you like that.

He grinned. “A few minutes ago. Clearly I came back at the perfect time.”

You huffed. “Well, you’re interrupting me time.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow mischievously. “Can me time become we time?”

“It’s not that kind of me time, you perv.” You laughed lightly.

He looked you over. The bubbles had started to dissipate, revealing your bare skin to him. “Is the water still hot?”

“Relatively…” you replied, knowing where he was going with that.

“Interesting.” He pulled his shirt off.

“Babe, the tub’s not big enough.”

“It’ll be fine,” he said, tossing his pants aside.

“It’s barely big enough for me. How are we both doing to fit?”

“It’ll be fine,” he said again, now discarding his underwear.

Your eyes flicked down, though you didn’t intentionally mean to.

“Now, now, Y/N, I thought it wasn’t that kind of me time.”

You looked back up to his face, smiling. “It isn’t. But that doesn’t mean I can’t still admire the view.”

Klaus grinned and started to climb into the tub.

“Klaus!” you exclaimed. “Get out of here! The tub’s going to overflow.”

“There’s a simple solution to that,” he said as he lowered himself into the water across from you. The water was just barely at the rim of the tub. One quick move could mean the dam breaking.

Klaus pulled the plug, though, and the water level started to go down.

“I mean, I guess,” you muttered.

He smirked and put the plug back in once the water was low enough. “Now that that’s handled, why don’t you come here and we can have me time together?”

Before you could comment, he opened his arms and added, “I only want to hold you.”

You smiled and carefully turned around and shifted so your back was against his chest and you were sitting comfortably between his legs. Klaus’ arms went around your waist.

“Isn’t me time much better with someone else?” he murmured, kissing the back of your neck.

You hummed slowly. “I’ll admit, it’s not too bad. But you’re the only someone else I want to share my me time with.”


End file.
